When We Met
by sammey13
Summary: MovieBased. Tsuraga Ren is a strict man, with a failing company. Mogami Kyoko, a cheery, girl going to see her boyfriend. Both meet on a train, after a slight accident, Kyoko forces him to take her to her boyfriend's & they both encounter a great journey.
1. The Train

Tsuruga Ren was immensely irritated. He looked over at his co-workers and tried to block out the sounds of their arguing. It was over some project right? Er, maybe the failing company. He couldn't take it any longer, so he walked out, leaving a puzzled look on all his co-workers.

As you've noticed, Ren works for a big company; his dad being the owner of it. Tsuruga Incorporation, had been a huge success for over a decade, but it seemed to be failing right after his mom left his father for another man. The company failing has made Ren, a strict and short- tempered person. While walking on the streets, he realized that it was his girlfriend Ruriko's wedding. Make that ex-girlfriend. He decided to give her a visit.

There was Ruriko, looking more gorgeous than ever. Seeing her made his heart sink. Ren walked up to where Ruriko and her husband were chatting along with a few other guests. "Oh hello Ren!" she exclaimed. "Hello, congratulations. I hope you two treat each other well." he said with a fake smile plastered deep into his face. "Awh, thank you Ren-san!" she sparked. He frowned and walked right out, ignoring the stares from other people.

'My life is so screwed up." Ren thought. He saw a train pass by and thought it was his way out. He took off tuxedo's jacket and threw it at the ground. This was the way out. He bought a ticket to Nagoya, a semi large city, slightly far from Tokyo. He boarded on the train, sat in a seat and fell asleep.

"Hello? Hello? Helloooooo?" A voice cut through his dream and work him up. When he opened his eyes, he saw a medium length orange haired, petite girl next to him. "Yes?" he asked. "I'm sorry if I woke you up, but is this seat available?" she asked. He nodded. As much as he didn't want company. "Hi! I'm Mogami Kyoko." she said. "Tsuraga Ren." he replied. "Oh Tsuraga Ren! Your from that one company, right? Well I heard what happened with your parents.. I'm sorry. Your not going to Nagoya are you? I'm going to Nagoya to elope with my boyfriend. Why are you going, and wheres your stuff?" she smiled. Ren was very annoyed by Kyoko, he walked out to the gates of the train. Kyoko followed him. "Your not going to jump right? It's not worth it!" she yelled. "How would you know? How the hell would you know," he was getting angry, "you have no idea. So just shut up Mogami!" he shouted. "I guess I really don't. But your life is hanging by a strand wanting you to grab it." Kyoko replied.

Puzzled, Ren walked back to his seat. "So! Why don't you tell me more about your life?" she questioned. "Well, my mother has abandoned my family, my girlfriend has dumped me for another man, my company is failing, and I just see a reason to live anymore..." Throughout this whole time, Kyoko listened to every single word he had to say and tried her best to cheer him up. Ren still thought she was kind of annoying but a good person.


	2. Stranded Together

_**Oh my goooddd. I had no idea so many of you people would know the movieee! :D It's a bollywood movie called Jab We Met. I absolutely love Jab We Met so I thought this would fit perfectly with Skip Beat. I know that the characters seem a little OOC. But I a sure you that they'll all just fit into their personalities like in Skip Beat. :D Well I love you all! Thanks for the reviews. 3**_

Around 9:00, the train stopped at a train station near Kiyosu. Ren decided to get off at this time. Kyoko on the other hand was still sleeping, but when the train had stopped she noticed her friend wasn't near and decided to go look for him. She found Ren sitting on a bench with a bottle of water, looking confused and tired. "TSURUGA-SAN!" she shouted. Ren nearly choked on his water. "Idiot, what are you doing out here, you going to miss the train!" Ren said. "Looking for you, and I won't miss the train, I never miss trains." she said with a triumphant smile on her face. He sighed, "Well go back. I'm done here." he said. Kyoko sat down by Ren. "Mogami- san. Why you say you wanted to go to Nagoya again?" he asked. "To spend the rest of my wonderful life with my boyfriend Fuwa Sho!" she replied with a gleam in her eyes. Ren chuckled. "Hey, you got any money for water?" she asked. Ren gave her some cash, hoping she'd go away.

"Sir, can I buy a bottle of water please?" she asked sweetly. "Sure thing darling. 150 yen." Kyoko handed him the money. While the got the water out, the train had started it's engine. She took a huge gulp of the water, and chased after the train.

Now, running in sweats isn't so hard, but running after a train, is very hard. Kyoko ran after the train, but when she realized she couldn't make it, she stopped half way in her tracks. There she was, alone and cold. Then she thought about Ren and went to find him.

"Tsuruga-san! TSURUGA-SAN!" She screamed when she saw him. She gave him a huge bear hug. "What are you doing here!" he exclaimed. "I missed the train." she mumbled. Ren face palmed himself. "Well then you owe it to take me to Nagoya! Please, PLEASE, PLEAAAAASEEEEEE." she begged. "Why should I?" he asked, annoyed. "Because you have nothing better to do, and a young girl like me traveling alone?" Ren had to admit she had a point."Fine," he agreed, "lets get a hotel first." And they walked off to find a place to stay.

_**AAHHH. Such a nice ending. LOL. :D**_


	3. Prostitute Hotels and Friendship

_**Last chapter was shitty. I know. Well, I tried to make this chapter longer than the rest. Enjoy! :)**_

By the time they reached the hotel, Kyoko was about half asleep and Ren was very tired. He groaned. The man at the front counter was slow. The hotel was small and dirty. "Uh, hi. Can me and my friend here get a hotel?" he asked, trying to sound as nice as possible. "Yeah, yeah. Hey tell me, how you get this one?" the man asked with a wink. Ren looked back at Kyoko who was sitting on a bench, he gave a laugh, not sure what the man meant by that. "She just came, and didn't leave." he replied. Ren handed him the money and grabbed the keys to their room. "Hey, lets go." Ren called to Kyoko. She flustered, and ran after him. "Umm, thanks.. for agreeing to come with me." Kyoko said, with a small, genuine, smile. Ren nodded, "As long as we get to your boyfriend's house and then part ways." She nodded and lay down on her bed. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

BEEP. BEEP. Police sirens. Kyoko jerked awake and looked at Ren. He was wide awake, eyes filled with confusion and panic. They grabbed their stuff and ran downstairs to see what was going on. There was a line of people exiting from the back door. Police were crowded at the front entrance, blocking the way. Ren grabbed Kyoko's hand and ran to the line of people at the back door. "Tsuraga-san! What's going on?" she asked. "I have no idea.." he replied. Kyoko asked the lady besides her. "EH, you didn't know? This is a love hotel, full of prostitutes! I'm surprised the cops hadn't found until now," she gave a snort, "silly fools." Kyoko's eyes widened in shock. "Prostitutes! What? Are most of the girls here prostitutes?" she asked. "Yes, aren't you?" the woman asked. She shook her head, realizing that many of the people probably thought that she was sleeping with Ren. "Oh that's too bad. I'd give anything for a gorgeous, tall man like that." she replied. That's when Ren grabbed her and pulled her aside at the end of the line. She looked at his face, she hadn't realized how tall he was until now, and he was handsome she had to admit. "Oh shit... where do we stay now!" he asked. "We could take a cab to the nearest hotel.. then take a bus in the morning." she suggested. "Good idea. Now where can we get a cab here?' He noticed a taxi cab over by a fruit stand. "There, Kyoko. Let's go there." They ran over and asked the driver to take them to the nearest hotel.

The next hotel was cleaner and more sutler. They got a room for two, and Kyoko fell asleep on the bed immediately. Ren watched Kyoko as she slept and remember the whole frenzy at the last hotel. He also thought about how much of a positive person she was. He sighed and shut off the lights. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

"Hey, Mogami-san! Wake up sleepy head." he yelled. "Huh.. what?" Kyoko was still half asleep when Ren lifted her up. "Tsuruga-san.. don't you think we should stay here for a couple hours and explore. I don't have to get to Nagoya right away.. let's go out and explore!" she said excitedly. At first Ren thought it was a stupid idea, but after thinking about it, he said "Why not." He could used some fresh air.

They walked around downtown. Trying on clothes, tasting different foods, and trying to enjoy their time. "So, tell me about this ex- girlfriend of yours.." Kyoko said. "There's not much about it. She was a great person, but she broke off the relationship because of a proposal from a wealthier man. I don't really blame her for it." he said. "Well you should, if someone leaves someone else because they don't have as much money, then that's not love. Love is when you don't care about who that person is, or what they do, but accept them for who they are." she said, gleefully. Ren smiled in shock. "I guess you could say that, since your so in love with that Fuwa kid, right?" he asked. "Well, I think I'm in love." "It's okay to think, just make sure you know later." he said. "Mogami-san.. tell me more about your life." "Well, I'm 19 years old. I went to Tokyo to pursue acting school, but I'm not sure if I can make it to the big screen. My father died when I was little and my mom.. well that's a long story. And I've lived with the Fuwa's since I was a child." Ren nodded, "I'm sorry. I didn't really get along with my parents either. And I think you could make it to the big screen, if you try hard enough. If I could, I'd take you in as an actress." he said with a smile. "Really? That's sweet of you to say!" she said. "Oh my god, Ren! We have to see that store!" she said as she pulled him to go see it. That was the first time she had called him Ren, he liked being called that.

_** Okay, this story is getting harder to write. :/ OH WELL. I do this for you guys! :)**_


End file.
